Call of Duty: WWII: Ghosts and Frozen edition
by Evbro55
Summary: (Based on COD: WWII's Campaign) In an alternate WWII, The Soviet Union has occupied almost all of Europe. Now, in 1942, It's time for the allies to strike back against the communists. Follow Logan Walker and his squad as they go from Normandy to Stalingrad, all while keeping each other safe from the red army, and their hardass sergeant.
1. Cinematic intro and Cast

ACTIVISION PRESENTS

In a destroyed French town, the red army advances on Paris with T-70 light tanks and Group after Group of soldiers, each group holding up 4 banners featuring the dreaded yellow hammer and sickle, the Iconic symbol of The Soviet Union.

" _With unmatched ferocity, Stalin's red army has launched its offensive against all of Europe pushing it to the brink. As we brace for our darkest hour, we must summon our strength to be the bulwark against oppression. The Soviet Onslaught will be the greatest test we'll ever face. But with our Allies, face it and defeat it, we must."_

AN SHG/IW/TREYARC COLLABORATION/PRODUCTION

Soviet planes fly over London, England, dropping bombs all over the city. At a U.S. Army recruitment centre in California, many men and women are seen signing up for the army, including Logan Walker.

STARRING:

KEVIN GAGE

BRANDON ROUTH

JEFFREY PIERCE

STEPHEN LANG

IDINA MENZEL

BRIAN BLOOM

ANGELA GOTS

GIDEON EMERY

BELLA DAYNE

NOLAN NORTH

FRED TATASCIORE

AND AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON

" _This day we set upon a mighty endeavor. A struggle to preserve our civilization and to set free a suffering humanity. Our Sons and Daughters. Pride of our nation. Lead them straight and true. Their road will be long and hard. Many men and women's souls will be shaken from the violences of War. In this hour of great sacrifice, we shall prevail."_

CALL OF DUTY WWII: GHOSTS AND FROZEN EDITION

* * *

I figured I should had this since it was in the original WWII campaign. PM me if you want to know which actor plays who and which character from WWII they'll be taking the role of.


	2. Intro cutscene: D-day

_**Changes made to WW2: Germany never turns fascist, nor does Italy or Japan, and instead becomes a federal republic (like it is today). The Soviet union starts WW2 (don't ask why) and invades Europe, occupying all but Turkey, Spain, Portugal and the UK. In the US, Women can join and fight in the army by choice, unlike men.**_

* * *

 _Logan Walker_

 _Allied Normandy invasion Fleet_

" _Ellie, it's June 6th, 1942. Wish you could be here, beautiful. We're invading some frog beach I'm not supposed to even know the name of. All so we can take back France from the Soviets. But waiting's been half the battle."_

* * *

Logan was sitting down at a round table with two men and a woman all of whom were in their late 20s to early 30s.

"So he asks me for my watch and I'm thinking: "What the hell you want my watch for, you're the captain of the Goddamned football team." But I turn around, and i feel this punch. And it's cold like ice."

" _I've made lots of friends while on the ship, but none of 'em are as close to me as my squad mates."_

"OW!"

" _David, my brother, has always supported me. After the first few days of basic training, i wanted to just give up, but David told me he was counting on me to make it to the battlefield and have his back."_

"Damn it, David! I _told_ you that's dangerous!

" _Elsa Arendelle, David's wife, Norwegian. Born with the power to control Ice and snow as well as heal wounds, but unable to control them. That is, until she meet David in December of '39 shortly after she was forced to leave her home country due to the Soviet invasion. It was love at first sight, kinda like you and me, Ellie. When it was announced that women could choose to join the army and fight the Soviets, Elsa didn't even hesitate to sign up. Glad David was smart enough to not get in her way."_

"Relax, Elsa, I'm fine."

"Oh shit! Briefing's at 18:00 we're gonna be late."

" _Keegan P. Russ. Longtime family friend. Always punctual."_

Logan and David almost exited the room before they were stopped by a bald man in his early 50s.

"Briefing's about to start, what the hell you boys doin'?"

" _Then, there's Sergeant Rorke, a real hardass."_

"Oh you think you're both special because of your dad, huh? The reds are gonna eat your lunch."

"No, not our lunch Sergeant. Our lunch is secure"

"Then secure your lips too, Walker. On me." Rorke then headed to the briefing.

"Since I'm obviously on a lucky streak, whatever happens, stay close. First Normandy, then the long trip to the motherland. We got this Logan."

* * *

"Today, with our allies, we embark on an operartion of unparalleled importance. To establish a beachhead at Normandy, And roll back the Soviet aggression that has terrorized Europe for the past three years. We are all that separates the world from darkness. This is so much more than a chance to be heroes in our lifetimes. If we prevail our triumph will be etched into the hearts and minds of a grateful world for untold generations. I'm talking about glory ladies and gentlemen, true glory."

" _Our dad, colonel Elias Walker, sure can give a nice speech. His pep talk always gets me going."_

By now, Logan and his squad were in a landing craft boat en-route to the beach, along with countless other craft.

" _Always Looking over Rorke's shoulder is Lieutenant Thomas Merrick, great friend of our dad. He's got him on a tight leash. But if Rorke breaks free, we'll all get bit. Ever since I met you, I've always loved you Ellie. I can't guarantee I'll come home to you, but I'm damn sure gonna try."_

" _It's now or never..."_

* * *

 **Ok, so First off: ** ** **COD: Frozen Love 2 Is NOT cancelled, it's just on hiatus because I just needed to take a break from a series and make a new single story. also the woman Logan is writing to, Ellie, is based off an OC from Bluearrow-girl130's story on Quotev, "The cold Frozen war of love", which is inspired by my story "Call of Duty: Frozen love". I only ask of her: "Are you okay with me borrowing her name and possibly her appearance too?"********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **anyways, this is the start of what may be the most suspenseful, dramatic and maybe even tear-jerking fanfiction I've ever made.************************************************


	3. Mission: D-day

**OK, let me explain: I WAS going to do the chapters in multiple parts but then decided that wouldn't be fair to the viewers. So here's the almost exactly the same version of D-day as in COD: WW2 except for a shortened bunker capture section, and excluding the part where you have to destroy an artillery cannon by a farmhouse and everything past it. I would've kept going, but I had been working on it non-stop from the part where Logan gets shot to the end of the chapter and literally could not continue.**

* * *

"It's now or never." Logan said as he wrote in a journal which had a picture of Ellie on the opposite page he was writing on.

"Hey."

Logan turned to look at David.

"You keep using the thought of coming home to her as motivation, you'll be just fine."

"Easy for you to say, your girl's right next to you."

"Just tryin' to help man."

Logan closed his journal and put it away just as Merrick spoke up.

"Remember, No diggin' in at the shore, you gotta advance. You need to stay low and do not bunch up. You stick to your training you're gonna make it through. I'm proud to lead you fellows into battle, anytime, anywhere."

 _ **D-Day**_

 _ **June 6th, 1942**_

 _ **Logan Walker**_

 _ **Normandy Beaches, French S.S.R (Soviet-occupied France)**_

"Alright, give'em hell boys!" Keegan shouted as allied bombers flew overhead.

"The beaches are supposed to be flattened, right?" David asked.

Rorke looked at David.

"You sound scared, private."

David shook his head. "No sir."

"You should be."

"Hey Walker, got a light?" Asked a female soldier that was driving the boat.

"Sure thing." Logan said as he pulled out a lighter and flicked it on and held it out for the soldier as she tried to light her cigarette, suddenly there was the sickening sound of a bullet hitting flesh. Logan was completely caught off guard as one of the gunners on the back of the boat was shot in the head.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Merrick shouted.

Almost instantly, everyone in the boat crouched down to avoid the gunfire coming from the beach.

"watch out!" shouted a male soldier as an artillery round just missed them.

"GET DOWN!" shouted another as more artillery came down.

"500 yards!" shouted the driver. "We're gonna have to pull off!"

"No, we stay on mission. You're taking us in." Merrick ordered.

"We must've drifted, I can't see the landmarks!"

"You heard the lieutenant, Full speed!" Rorke ordered.

"INCOMING!" Merrick shouted as an artillery shell just missed them. "Hold tight!"

Logan looked to the side as another artillery round hit the water and missed.

"Goddamn it!"

"200 yards!" Shouted the driver. "20 seconds!"

"Same plan! Get to the seawall!" Merrick shouted.

"Kopelson! James! Get the bangalore to the wire, fast!" Rorke ordered. "Everybody ready! Here we go!"

"Drop the ramp!" Merrick ordered

"There's no cover!" Argued the driver.

"That was an order goddammit! Drop it!" Rorke shouted.

The driver pulled a lever and the ramp lowered. Logan looked to his left and saw a burning landing craft speeding towards them which rammed into them and knocked everyone to the ground. Logan watched as the other soldiers scrambled to their feet but some were unfortunate enough to get gunned down by Soviets using Dshk 1938 heavy machine guns. The headless corpse of one soldier fell on top of Logan.

"OVER THE SIDES!" Merrick shouted as he and the other surviving soldiers did so.

Logan grunted as he pushed the headless body off of him and climbed over the side of the landing craft, taking a deep breath as he fell into the water and was brought up by merrick.

"Get your head down and keep moving!" He ordered as a burning soldier fell into the water next to them. Merrick then began treading through the water towards the beach shore.

"Walker, On me!" Merrick ordered as he and Logan rushed for cover while the cries and screams of the men and women of the 1st Infantry Division echoed across the beach shore. Logan dropped to his knees behind a wooden barricade and looked to Merrick, who quickly preformed the sign of the cross before speaking to Logan.

"Take the bangalore and get to the seawall! We have to clear a path to the bunkers!" Merrick Ordered. But Logan wasn't really paying attention due to the horror he witnessed while looking back, seeing all the death, pain and suffering of the other soldiers. A few seconds passed before Merrick snapped him out of the horrific reverie.

"LOGAN! This is what you trained for! Now pick up that banger!"

Logan grabbed the metal explosive from underneath the bloody corpse of a soldier.

"You can do this!" Merrick encouraged.

"Yes Sir!" Logan replied as Merrick went ahead with an M1928 SMG in his hands. Logan then quickly looked back at the corpse. "Oh, God."

Logan rose to his feet and readied his M1 Garand Marksman rifle. Then he ran over to a destroyed tank where Rorke had taken cover.

"Walker, you got the banger?" Rorke asked

"Yes, Sargent!"

"Good! Once they reload we move from cover to cover while advancing to the seawall. Stay right behind me! You do that, you'll make it! OK... GO!" Rorke shouted as he and Logan moved between covers until they were unable to be targeted by the Soviets.

"Now go breach that wire!" Rorke ordered.

Logan ran up to the seawall and dove down in front of it. Then he saw someone dive right next to him. To both his surprise and relief, It was David.

"Logan! Use the Banger, I'll cover you!" He shouted. "After we breach, keep pushing towards the bunker!"

Logan pulled out the pieces of the bangalore and attempted to put them together but dropped one. David noticed his brother's shaking hands and picked up the piece Logan dropped and handed it to him.

"We're almost there!" He said

David's words encouraged Logan to relax and assemble the bangalore and aim it at the wire fence.

"Pull it!" David shouted.

"Fire in the hole!" Logan exclaimed, crawling back as to not get caught in the explosion.

(BOOM!)

The explosion created an opening in the seawall for the soldiers to run through.

"Ready? ATTAAAACK!" Merrick ordered as soldiers ran through the opening, only to get cut down by the Soviets in the bunkers and the trenches.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" David yelled as he and Logan ran down the other side of the seawall while dodging the enemy gunfire.

"Push forward!" Shouted Merrick.

"Logan, into the trench! Hurry!"

Logan jumped down into one of the trenches and fired at 2 Soviet soldiers with his M1 Garand, killing them. Then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he was by a Soviet who was quickly killed by David, who had flanked around.

"Logan, you're hit!?" He exclaimed.

"Got me in the shoulder! Agh... I can still walk!"

"Good, OK I'll grab a first-aid kit and we'll meet around the corner!"

"Alright!"

David turned away for a second but turned back after remembering something.

"Oh, right! Make sure to pick up a second Primary! You'll find Soviet weapons all over the place!"

Logan Nodded and David ran around the corner in search of a first-aid kit for his brother. Logan picked up a PPSh-41 SMG and ran the same direction his brother had gone, finding him and 2 other soldiers holding their position. David saw his brother approach.

"Logan, here!" David said, tossing him a first-aid kit.

"Thanks, man!" Logan replied, opening the kit and healing his wound. Then he followed David up to a corner.

"Alright, here we go!" Logan yelled as he and David rounded the corner, engaging and killing 3 Soviet soldiers before going underneath an overhead crossing.

"We can't advance with those HMGs firing on our position!" Yelled Rorke.

"Hold tight. Fire support incoming!" Merrick advised.

"Come on, Logan!" David shouted.

David and Logan ran out of the trench and took cover behind a stone barrier as Soviet MG fire rained down from the bunkers. That was, until 2 American P-47 fighter planes dropped bombs in a precision strike, destroying the bunker and ceasing the MG fire.

"That's it! Let'em have it!" Keegan shouted.

"HMGs are down!" Elsa yelled.

"Ain't nothing left!" Logan Added.

"Get to the top!" Ordered Merrick.

Logan, David, Elsa, Keegan, Rorke and Merrick all ran up the hill. Encountering a few stray Soviets upon reaching the top.

"Logan, I need you and David to take point and clear the north bunker, Rorke, Russ, clear the south bunker, Private Arendelle, you come with me, they'll need you for triage at the CCP! Let's Go!" Merrick ordered

Logan and David approached their bunker and quickly encountered resistance, which they handled just as quick.

"Logan, Toss a frag in the in the bunker, don't want anyone jumping us!"

"You got it! Frag out!" Logan replied, throwing a frag grenade in the bunker.

(BOOM!)

"Bunker entrance is clear!" David yelled

"Alright, here we go!" Logan replied as he approached the bunker entrance with his gun drawn.

"UMERET'!" ("DIE!")

Logan reacted just in time to stop a Lone Soviet Soldier from stabbing him with a bayonet attached to an SVT-40 rifle. They were caught in a struggle for a few seconds until David charged the soldier and knocked both him and Logan to the ground. Logan looked up from the ground to see David began punching the Soldier multiple times, however, David failed to notice the Soldier reach for and grab an NR-40 combat knife, resulting in him being stabbed by the Soldier, much to Logan's horror.

"DAVID! Oh Shit!" Logan exclaimed as he got to his feet in time to stop the Soldier from stabbing him too. Logan Managed to get on top of the Soldier and pin his knife-wielding hand down and quickly grabbed large Rock that had been blown apart from the bunker wall and proceeded to hit the Soldier with it until he was dead.

Logan Dropped the rock and hurried over to his wounded brother, who pointed at the bunker entrance and shouted.

"LOGAN!"

Logan turned around to see another Soviet soldier charging, but was promptly killed by Logan, who pulled out his M1911 Pistol.

"I got you, Brother!" Logan said, crouching next to his brother.

"I Can't feel my legs..."

"Oh shit."

David's breathing started to get faster.

"Get me the fuck outta here, Okay.

"I'm gonna get you to Elsa, Okay, Just stay with me!"

Logan put his hands around David's chest and started dragging him backwards out of the bunker. David looked around and saw the CCP, which had a Medical flag hanging from it.

"Gotta Get over to the CCP!" Logan said to his brother before dragging him again.

"On your left!" David Warned.

Logan took out his pistol again and killed the rushing soldiers, then dragged David up to a sandbag wall where he had to pull David over in order to keep advancing. David saw his brother pull out his pistol again.

"How many?"

"Too Many!" Logan shouted as he killed 3 more Soldiers, his pistol clicking on the last bullet. "I'm out!"

Logan grabbed David again and dragged him. "We're clear! Come on!"

"You call that Fuckin' clear?"

Logan heard a strange noise and looked to his left to see an American flame trooper using an M1A1 Flamethrower on male and female Soviet soldiers, who were screaming out in pain as they were burned.

"I'm Losing a lot of blood, Logan."

"Hang in there!"

Logan placed David up against another sandbag wall. Then a smoke grenade was deployed, heavily obscuring his vision.

"Ah shit, keep your head down!" Logan said as he waited for the Soviets to appear before shooting them.

"Did you get'em?"

"They keep coming!" Logan said just as his pistol clicked again. "I'm Out!"

Logan was about to grab David again when he shouted.

"WATCH OUT!" David pulled out his own pistol and shot dead A Female Soviet, causing her to shriek.

"She's down! Let's move!"

Logan Dragged David further.

"We gotta Move!"

"I got you, brother!"

Logan was stopped when an F1 grenade landed in front of their path.

"FUCK!" Logan exclaimed as he grabbed the grenade threw it away.

"We can get down here!" Logan said as he dragged David to the edge and jumped down into the trench and grabbed David.

"I got you!" Logan placed David behind an empty barrel and killed 3 more Soldiers with his pistol before dragging him again.

"Oh god, I'm bleeding out..."

"Just keep pressure on it! Almost there!" Logan dragged David until they reached the steps to the CCP.

"Come on up here! Move move!" Shouted a soldier at the top.

Logan dragged David up the stairs, getting about halfway when 2 Soviet soldiers appeared in front of them, but were quickly killed by the soldier at the top of the stairs. Logan finally set David down and applied pressure his stab wound.

"Okay stay with me. Where's private Arendelle?!"

"She went to heal at the 2nd CCP, She should've been back by now!" Replied a medic.

"Logan, I need morphine." Pleaded David, who was obviously in great pain.

Logan took out a morphine needle, removed the cap, and injected in David's leg

"You gotta hang on. Elsa's gonna be here any second. She _needs_ you David!"

"I'm so tired, Logan. I'm gonna rest right here." David said, closing his eyes.

"No no no, you have to stay awake. Hey."

"Private Arendelle, we got a wounded!"

"Oh, thank god!"

Logan turned around to see Elsa rush up the stairs and kneel next to them.

"David! Oh my god! How long ago was he stabbed?" Elsa asked, tears running down her face.

"Maybe like 5 minutes ago."

"I got this!"

Logan moved his hands away as Elsa placed hers over David's wound. Suddenly there was a faint blue glow as Elsa began healing David. When she finished, David opened his eyes slowly.

"ugh, what happened?"

"You got stabbed, dumbass"

"Oh David..." Elsa cried as she embraced her husband, who returned the hug.

"I'm here snowflake."

Logan smiled as he watched the embrace, thinking about when he'll be able to hold Ellie in his arms again.

"I will always be here."

* * *

 **POST-MISSION REPORT:**

" _ **One battle down, at least 100 more to go. War wasn't what I thought it'd be, Ellie. But thanks to Elsa, Triage-only casualties throughout were actually pretty low. Our next big target is Paris, then Berlin, Then Warsaw, Oslo, Stockholm, Helsinki, Leningrad, Moscow and Stalingrad. It's a long road, but I AM willing to give my life to ensure Europe's freedom."**_ **-Logan Walker, June 6** **th 1942.**

* * *

 ** **Feel free to Review!****


	4. Intro Cutscene: Operation Cobra

_Caen, French S.S.R._

 _July 25th, 1942_

" _ **Me and the others, I'd say we're doing pretty good. Not good enough for Rorke, But nothing is for him, not even the countless Men and Women Elsa's saved thanks to her healing ability. Dad told us the war could go on for another 3 years, maybe more if Paris and Berlin aren't Liberated by the end of this year. I'm sorry to tell you the truth Ellie, but you know I'd never lie to you. I just hope you'll still be there when I get home."**_

* * *

Logan, Keegan and Elsa are shown talking to each other at an Allied FOB.

"Schmeling versus LaMotta?" Keegan said suddenly.

"Schmeling would've KO'd LaMotta." Elsa replied.

"No way." Logan interjected "And Schmeling's a German. I'd shoot him in a heartbeat."

"Oh really? You should tell that to the Bundeswehr when they get here." Keegan suggested sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just... My grandfather fought in the Hundred days offensive, killed by a lone German sniper 11 days before it ended. He was _that_ close to coming home."

"...I'm sorry, Man."

"I'm just glad that they're on our side now, Fighting to free their country just like the French, the Polish, The Italians and the Norwegians."

"Not to mention if it weren't for them, they probably wouldn't be." Elsa added.

"What do you mean?"

"January 30th 1933, Weimar Republic. The day the Nazi party leader, I can't remember his name, was going to be appointed chancellor, but the small yet 100,000 strong German army Launches a raid on the Reichstag, Arrests him and his chain of command. At first they were condemned by the league of nations but after presenting evidence that the Nazis planned to burn down the Reichstag, blame it on the Communists and ban all other political parties, well, next thing you know the new German Federal Republic Joins the League."

"They stopped Germany from becoming a Dictatorship." Logan said, Summarizing what Elsa just said.

"Exactly."

"OK, What about Louis versus Robinson?" Keegan asked.

"If we're talking 1938 Louis, Robinson wins hands down."

The trio looked to see David walking over.

Logan smiled and gave his Brother a hug.

"Hey, Look who's back for more." Keegan said.

Logan released David, who promptly embraced his wife.

"Thought you were out another week." Said Logan.

After Normandy, David, along with few 10,000 other American troops had been assigned by his and Logan's Father, Col. Elias Walker, to participate with ACA (African Colonial Alliance) Forces in the First Battle of El Alamein in Egypt. Afterwards David had been ordered by Elias to return to France and reunite with his squad.

"Not after I heard a bunch of tough Men and Women were about to take Marigny." David replied.

"Well, Playbook's working. This rate we'll have Paris and Berlin by Christmas" Keegan said.

"Glad to have you back, Private." Merrick said as he and Rorke appeared before the 4 soldiers from behind Logan, Elsa and Keegan.

"Good to be back, Sir" David replied.

"All right, fellas. We got a unique opportunity here. This is our chance to break out of Normandy. It Won't be easy, The hedgerows are heavily defended and we got reports of Soviet T-34, T-44 and T-54 tanks in the area. David, I heard you and the ACA encountered some T-54s in El Alamein, what you got on them?"

"They're the strongest tank currently in the war, Sir, Never seen anything like them. 100 mm Cannon and armour as thick up to 205 mm. Like all tanks the armours weakest at the rear, Which means if you've got a Bazooka, Panzerfaust or Panzershcreck, Do NOT waste it on the front or sides."

"Exactly. The more tanks we take out, The quicker we get to Marigny. We hold and secure Marigny, We own the roadways. I'm sure you three are aware that the Bundeswehr are assisting us on this operation. With their tanks on our side, I like our odds just fine. David, Anything to add?"

"Only that I'm honoured to be fighting alongside the Germans and their badass tanks, Sir." David added as a German Tiger I Passed behind Merrick followed by another and another.

Merrick looked at the passing tanks and the turned to his squad.

"Let's Move!"

Overhead, Allied planes from the USAF, RAF, RCAF and the German Luftwaffe flew to engage the enemy.

* * *

 **Ok, so I was gonna just skip "Operation Cobra" and "Stronghold" and go straight to "SOE" but then Battlefield V's German campaign story, "The Last Tiger" Prompted me to go back so I could incorporate the Tiger Crew from that story into the Original Concept of COD WW2. They'll be introduced in the mission chapter. Whenever the hell it comes out. :(**

 **3 things I want to mention.**

 **First, yes, Elsa thoroughly explained the historical change that had to be made in order to prevent Germany from becoming Fascist. And yes I left out You-Know-Who's name on purpose to please the German readers. Shoutout to you, Federal German Republic!**

 **Second, the African Colonial Alliance is a fictional Military Alliance made by me which unites French, British, Italian, Spanish and Portuguese colonies in Africa into one following the Soviet Invasion of North Africa.**

 **Lastly, Yes I know the T-54 tank wasn't made until 1949, but if i gave the soviet's only 2 tanks, the T-34 and T-44, the allies would always have the better tanks.**

 **Can't wait to start the next chapter!**

 **-Evbro55**


	5. Mission: Operation Cobra

**Operation Cobra**

 **July 25th, 1942**

 **Logan Walker**

 **Caen, Near Marigny, French S.S.R.**

Logan was looking up as 2 fighter planes flew by close to the ground.

"Yeah!" Yelled a female US soldier.

"Hit 'em hard!" Yelled a male.

"Woo-hoo!" Shouted Keegan.

Logan loaded his M1 Garand and started walking forward, there were German Tiger I tanks ready to move out alongside American Sherman tanks. Logan continued walking until he met up with Merrick, who was talking with a German commander.

"Lieutenant." Logan greeted respectfully.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see. Logan, This is-"

The German commander held out his right hand for a handshake.

"Commander Peter Muller of the Bundeswehr."

Logan held out his own right hand, accepting the handshake.

"Private Logan Walker."

"Your Lieutenant and I were just recalling our time in Tobruk last year."

"You both Fought in the siege of Tobruk?"

"We did, Muller's panzer division lead the charge against the Soviet armour while a platoon lead by me secured and destroyed the Soviet AT, AA and flak guns in the surrounding areas, allowing our air support to bomb the city and force the surrender."

"We still hold Tobruk today, but the Soviets still have about 2 million men left in North Africa."

"Well, let's hope our work here hinders their efforts there."

"Agreed, speaking of which..." Merrick then gave an order to the rest of the platoon. "Alright 1st platoon, we're rolling out! Let's Go, Let's Go!"

Muller climbed up onto his Tiger I and climbed into the tank via the main turret hatch while ordering something to his driver.

"Kertz, We're moving out! Get the tank started!"

Logan started to climb up onto the Tiger tank but stopped when he heard Rorke's voice.

"Hey."

Logan turned to see David, who turned when Rorke put his hand on his shoulder.

"You should be resting."

"What makes you think I'm tired, Sergeant?"

"When was the last day you went without any fighting?"

David didn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm not spending another day away from my brother and my wife, Sir. We three have a bond that will get us through this war."

"Bonds are easily broken, Walker. Your wife may be able to heal, but she can only heal below the neck. So, if you get shot in the head..."

David had a blank expression on his face, but Logan knew internally he was very pissed. Rorke turned around and walked away. Once he was gone David and Logan looked at each other.

"I _hate_ that man." David hissed.

"Don't let it ruin your rank." Logan replied.

The brothers were prevented from saying anything else when Muller's Tiger was started.

"Tiger tank 237 ready to roll out!" Said Muller.

Logan and David climbed onto the tank. Logan was on the back-right side, standing up. Keegan next to him, David on the Front-Right, Elsa opposite of him, Muller's upper half was on the outside of the hatch on top of the main turret, holding a pair of binoculars.

"Hang on tight, boys. It's gonna get tough." Elsa warned.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Keegan replied.

"I think Rorke dislikes you." Muller said to David.

"yeah? The feeling's mutual."

The Sherman tanks ahead of Muller's Tiger started moving.

"Come on, Let's Go!"

The tank started moving with jolt of movement.

David Looked back at his brother. "Looks like you're holdin' up alright."

"Yeah, How 'bout yourself?"

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun."

"Eh fun's not allowed under Rorke. You know why he's always riding you?" Muller said before he turned to Logan. "Kasserine Pass."

"Lost my best friends there." Keegan added.

"Yeah, earned him an Article 15 and a demotion. He had to be a hardass and his men paid the price. Mission was a massacre. Soviets had no mercy. Hell, we only survived cause they didn't have time to seal the Western exit. Almost lost everything thanks to that son of a bitch. And Merrick still isn't over it. Matter of fact, he was the one who wrote him up. Rorke figures if he makes you a model platoon, he'll get it scrubbed." Muller explained.

"Only we're doing the scrubbing."

"Heh, yes. Now you're getting it. It's why he's never going to give up. He'd kill to have it removed."

"Hey, you know what I'd kill for? Some decent food." Elsa said.

"You _just_ had supper." David replied.

"Hey, the rations they've giving us taste like shit, okay?."

The convoy approached a clearing, there were destroyed Soviet tanks, artillery and transports as well as tons of bodies.

"You see that? The Luftwaffe hit this area a few hours ago. We Germans took down a potential dictatorship, held the line with the Italians against the Red Army for 7 months, allowing the British and French to prepare for the war, and even though we're leading the charge here and now, We still get looked down."

Logan felt sympathy for Muller and put his hand on Muller's shoulder and gave him a smile and a nod, mentally telling Muller that he and his crew had Logan and his squad's support.

"They never stood a chance." said Keegan.

"I'm guessing 'no' to the open casket." Elsa replied.

"Hey, that's somebody's son, Elsa." Logan snapped.

"Yeah? Well _I'm_ somebody's Daughter." Elsa shot back.

"Logan's right, Elsa. They're not all bad." David replied.

"And don't forget their inventions. You got the power transformer, the radio, super helpful for us..." Keegan began.

"And those cool-looking winter hats, the ones made with fur that also cover your ears." David added.

"Ushankas." Logan corrected.

"That's it, thanks! Hey, remind me to pick up one of those before winter, ok?"

Suddenly there was an ominous sound overhead.

"Uh, you guys hear that?" Elsa asked as the sound grew closer.

"It's headed this way!" Exclaimed Keegan

"Soviet fighters! Inbound!" Yelled Muller.

2 Soviet Lavochkin La-5 Fighter planes dove out of the sky, lining up with the convoy and dropping bombs on and destroying the three Sherman tanks ahead of Muller's tank.

"SHIT!" Screamed Elsa.

"SCHEISSE!" (SHIT!) Yelled Muller.

Suddenly the squad was taking fire from Soviets ahead of them.

"CLEAR ZE TANK!" Muller Shouted as he got in his tank, closing the top hatch.

Logan and David Jumped off the tank, after which another Soviet plane was making an attack run. The plane started firing, forcing David to run back towards the end of the tank as Muller shouted again.

"T-34s!"

Just as Muller yelled, one T-34 fired and hit the Panzer IV tank that was following Muller's tank, disabling it.

"Get off the road! We'll circle around! Move!" Merrick ordered.

The squad Followed Merrick around to a wall behind a destroyed barn.

"We have to protect the tanks. That's flak fire in the distance. We're gonna capture one of their AA Guns and bring down those planes!"

The squad fought they're way through the barn, a hayfield and a treeline before they reached the flak guns and secured one.

"Those bombers are killing our armour! You've gotta take'em down, Logan!" Merrick ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Logan shouted as he began operating the flak gun.

"Here they come!" David yelled.

"2 o'clock!" said Merrick.

Using the flak gun's targeting lens, Logan quickly spotted 3 bombers flying by and shot them down.

"Good shooting! Keep it up!" Merrick praised.

Suddenly the radio nearby was going off with the angry shouts of a Soviet commander.

"Guy on the radio sounds pissed! Soviets don't know what's happening!" Said Elsa.

"More coming in!" David yelled.

"1 o'clock!" Merrick said.

Once again, Logan quickly shot down the planes.

"Nice shot, Logan!"

"I'm getting pretty good at this!" Logan said to himself.

On the radio the Soviet commander was giving an order to the planes.

"They're on to us!" Elsa yelled.

"Enemy planes attacking our position!" Keegan yelled as they took fire from the planes, which were quickly shot down by Logan.

"2 more! 11 o'clock high!" Rorke shouted.

Logan quickly destroyed the planes.

"Dead ahead!" David shouted.

3 planes were diving straight at the squad but were stopped by Logan using the flak gun.

"Is that it?" David asked.

"Skies are clear for now. Good job, Logan." Merrick praised.

Logan got up from the seat of the flak gun and grabbed his M1 Garand. Just then 2 Sherman tanks and 1 Tiger tank came out from the bushes ahead of the squad.

"Hey, it's Muller!" David exclaimed.

"Hey Muller, you okay?" Merrick asked.

"They got my friend Mills in the ambush, but we hit 'em back hard. The holdouts are dug in with BS-3s up ahead. Gotta clear them out." Muller said.

"All right, Rorke, take Logan, David, Keegan and Elsa through the orchard and find an over-watch position. After you take out the BS-3s, I'll lead the main assault with Muller."

"You four, you're with me. Come on!" Rorke ordered.

Logan, David, Keegan and Elsa followed Rorke up a side road that would give them a good over-watch position.

"Muller said BS-3s? What the hell's that?" Elsa asked.

"Soviet artillery. 100mm cannon, same as the T-54s. Didn't you read the briefing?" Keegan replied.

"What are we supposed to do against 100mm cannons?"

"We blow them the fuck up."

The squad ran through the orchard where a wrecked plane had crashed.

"It's one of ours. P-47." said Keegan.

"Damn it. Wish I had gotten to that flak gun sooner." Logan said.

"Can't blame yourself for something the enemy did." David replied.

The squad was met with a shock as they passed a tree that had 2 people hanging from nooses tied to it.

"Those are civilians... This is a war crime." Keegan said, shocked.

"No shit, Keegan. We're fighting Communists." Elsa snapped.

"Over here! We've got a vantage point!" Rorke ordered.

Logan got out his binoculars.

"There's Muller and his division. They're heading right into Hell. We gotta hit those Cannon operators hard." Rorke explained.

Logan put his binoculars away and pulled out his M1.

"Everyone open fire!" Rorke ordered.

"Keegan, aim for the fuel cans! That shit will blow 'em to hell!" David advised.

" _Now_ we're talking!" Keegan replied, aiming with his Lee enfield sniper rifle and shooting the nearest red Fuel can causing it to explode, disabling one of the BS-3s and killing it's operators.

"I can't see any fuel cans by the second Cannon!" Keegan exclaimed.

"I'll take it out!" Elsa yelled, pulling out a M1 Bazooka.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?!" David exclaimed.

Elsa responded by pulling the trigger causing the launcher to fire a rocket straight at the other Cannon disabling it.

"Remind me never to question you when it comes to weapons again, Elsa." David apologized.

"Let's get down there!" Rorke shouted.

The squad proceeded down the hill they were on and quickly cleared the position of Soviet Infantry.

"All clear!" Rorke yelled. "Watch out! Friendly tanks coming over the trenches!"

Once the tanks crossed over the trenches, they stopped and Muller spoke.

"Another enemy position just past the hedges! Fall in behind the tanks!"

"Everyone fall in! FALL IN!" Rorke shouted.

The squad stacked up behind Muller's tank.

"Let's put Stefan to work! All tanks forward!" Muller ordered.

The tanks pushed forward through the hedges and started taking gunfire.

"Machine gunners!" shouted one of the Sherman tank commanders.

"Stay behind the tanks!" Rorke ordered.

"We got Commies running out of the trenches!" shouted the Sherman tank commander.

The tanks continued to push forward.

"Schneider! Target that Gunner nest, right side! FEUER! (FIRE!)" Muller ordered before his tank fired and destroyed a gunner nest.

"Gunner! Target that MG nest! FIRE!" A Sherman tank fired on another gunner nest, destroying it too.

"Keep pushing! More Soviets behind this ridge!" Muller shouted as the tanks crossed over the second trench line.

"The Reds are retreating!" Rorke yelled.

"Ha! They run like cowards! They _are_ cowards!" Muller yelled. "That's right! Run you communist Bastards!"

"Keep Moving! Keep pushing forward!" Rorke Ordered as the tanks pushed forward again.

"Enemy Tank incoming!" A Soldier yelled before the Sherman tank he was riding in was destroyed.

"T-54!" Yelled another soldier as a T-54 rolled in front of the tanks.

"Rorke! That thing will tear us apart if we try to take it head on!" Muller shouted as his tank and the other Sherman tank pulled back to avoid being targeted by the T-54.

"Copy that, we'll take it out! Logan, You still got those satchel charges?" Rorke asked.

"Yes, Sergeant!"

"Alright! We'll throw some smoke in it's face, then you sneak up on it and place the charges!"

"Yes sir!"

Rorke, David, Keegan and Elsa then each threw smoke grenades in front of the T-54 and Logan sneaked up on the tank, placing 3 satchel charges, one on each side and one on the back, before detonating them, causing a huge explosion that forced Logan to take cover in another trench line.

"Holy shit!" Logan said as he rose from behind the trench.

"Logan! Are you alright?!" David exclaimed.

"Ye-yeah, I'm Good."

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"He was following my orders!" Rorke replied.

"Your orders-" David was cut off.

"David, Stop." Logan said firmly.

"Hey, It's Merrick! He's alright!" Keegan yelled, Pointing to the Road.

The squad ran up onto the road to regroup with their lieutenant.

"Lieutenant." Logan said.

Merrick turned around to face Logan, putting his hand up signalling Logan to wait.

"Hold on. CO Approaching!" Merrick Ordered.

Logan turned around to see another allied Jeep arriving with his and David's Dad, Elias, in the passenger seat.

"Alright, listen up. The Soviets here in Caen are falling back to Marigny. They're going to stronghold Marigny as long as they can till more Soviet reinforcements arrive from central Europe, which has the largest occupation presence."

"When do we move on Marigny, sir?" Merrick asked.

"First assault begins tomorrow morning. Charlie company's taken the church just up the road. Take your squad and rest there for the night. You and your soldiers did good today, Merrick."

"Thank you, sir." Merrick replied.

The jeep turned around and drove back.

"Tomorrow just got a lot more complicated." Rorke said.

"This is war Rorke, Nothing is easy. I figured you'd understand that by now." Merrick replied.


	6. Intro Cutscene: SOE

_Near Argentan, French S.S.R._

 _August 20th, 1942_

" _ **It's been almost 3 months since we took normandy and we're still not at Paris yet. But if we're gonna make our mark, We gotta be ready for anything. Like teaming up with the S.O.E., the British Special Forces."**_

* * *

At an Allied Forward Operating Base, Logan and David were taking munitions boxes out of a transport truck and placing them on the ground behind them.

"Something big is going on." Logan said.

"Must be. Dad's here." David replied, looking at Col. Elias Walker talking to Lt. Merrick and Sgt. Rorke while walking up to a command post.

"We've received intelligence from the French and German Resistance movements about a Soviet train carrying M-13 rockets for an attack on Paris and Berlin Refuelling near Argentan. That gives us just enough time to move our team into position. It must be stopped. You proved yourselves in Marigny, which is why you'll get the opportunity and the privilege." Elias said, explaining the situation and the objective.

"Thank you sir, but this seems like a job for more than one platoon." Merrick replied.

"That's why I'm teaming you up with the SOE." Elias stated.

Suddenly there was a jeep honking. Elias, Merrick and Rorke turned to see an army jeep parking and two people getting out, one was a man with a beard and blonde hair, with hints of black. The other was a woman with brown hair.

"It looks like you two caught a bit of it." Merrick joked.

"Don't worry lieutenant. We saved some for you." said the man in a British accent.

"Agents Gideon Emery and Vivian Harris will lead the operation. They've been working with both France and Germany's Resistances for months and know the terrain well. You'll defer to them."

"We heard about Marigny. Impressive." Said Vivian.

"I can't take all the credit." Rorke Replied.

"Just doing our job." Merrick added.

"And a fine job it was, but a warm up I'm afraid. Look, this is no ordinary Soviet supply train. It's a fortress on wheels." Gideon said, handing Merrick a photo of the armored train, which featured many hammers and sickles as well as painted bright stars, but their colour was unknown due to the photo being in only black and white. "Our liaisons in the resistances, Rousseau and Richtofen, will provide support if possible but attacks on their networks could mean we're on our own"

"The fates of Paris and Berlin are in your hands." Elias said.

* * *

Meanwhile the Soviet armored train was speeding through the French countryside. In one of the train's cars, a Soviet soldier entered and quickly put his body in proper, respectful posture.

"Polkovnik Kravchenko! My pribudem na vokzal cherez desyat' minut!" (Colonel Kravchenko! We will be arriving at the station in ten minutes!) said the soldier.

Across from the soldier was a 23 year old man looking out the window of the train car. He turned his head to the soldier and gave a sadistic smile to him.

* * *

 **I'M BACK! so yes, I've just introduced Gideon from AW and Vivian from WW2 (I WAS going to make a joke about their names sounding similar or something like that. but they didn't talk Logan, David, Elsa and Keegan so it Couldn't be done) and I've also confirmed WW1/young/primis/whatever applies Edward Richtofen from Treyarch zombies as one of the German Resistance fighters, He will have a vital role once the allies get to the German S.S.R. and I also teased Col. Lev Kravchenko from Black Ops 1 and 2 as the commander of the Armored train but he is NOT the Main enemy that will make a physical appearance in this story.**

 **who then? I haven't decided when to reveal him yet, but I'll put some names of COD's Most Known Soviets (Post-Soviet characters don't apply so don't ask for Makarov or Zakhaev) down below and if you decide to leave a review, please tell me which one you would prefer as the Soviet General leading the Red army in occupied Europe.**

 **Nikolai Belinski (The original, Vodka-loving, trash-talking one from WAW Zombies)**

 **Nikita Dragovich (BO1)**

 **Victor Reznov (WAW and BO1)**

 **Please review!**

 **P.S Battlefield V is a better game than BO4 in my opinion, in terms of MP at least.**


	7. Mission: SOE

_**S.O.E.**_

 _ **August 20th, 1942**_

 _ **Logan Walker**_

 _ **Near Argentan, French S.S.R.**_

The sun was setting when Logan, along and his squad and the SOE agents, Gideon and Vivian, arrived at the station where the Soviet armored train was refuelling.

"Reminds me of the time we parachuted into Vercor. Ambushed that Soviet patrol." Vivian said, making conversation.

"You're just an old romantic." Gideon replied.

The team stopped at the edge of a hill, Looking down at the Soviet train.

"Alright, there's our target." Gideon said, looking at Logan.

"Hey, you gotta give those commies some credit, train's right on time." Rorke joked.

"Biggest train I've ever seen. Thickest armor too." Logan said

"We call them the 'T-100'. Those M-13's Have a range of 200 miles, More than enough to hit Paris and Berlin. We can't let it reach the launch site." Vivian replied.

Suddenly Rorke started shushing as Soviet troops passed by below. "Enemy movement up ahead."

"Alright, Vivian and I Will take them out. Merrick, that will be your signal to advance." Gideon stated as he and Vivian began moving, armed with suppressed M3 Grease guns.

"Logan, since you and David were so gung-ho at Marigny, you'll provide them with fire support." Merrick ordered. "Alright, let's go!"

Logan cocked his Grease gun and followed Rorke and Merrick.

"Suppressors on." Rorke ordered.

Logan and his squadmates did so, except Keegan, who was armed with a De Lisle sniper rifle, which had a suppressor integrated into it.

"Take out the sniper. Use your knife, Logan." Whispered Gideon.

Logan carefully snuck up behind the Female Soviet with a Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle. When he was close enough, he grabbed her by the helmet stabbed her in the neck and placed her body behind a log.

"Well done, Logan." Praised Vivian.

"Now the officer. On your go."

Logan aimed at the officer in the truck and shot him in the head, startling the two soldiers that were standing next to the truck and were quickly picked off by Gideon and Vivian.

"Brilliant shot." Vivian praised again.

The team started moving again.

"Merrick, take a few soldiers and-." Gideon was cut off by the train's whistle going off.

"Gideon! Train's leaving!" Shouted Merrick.

"No, no, no! It's too soon!." Yelled Vivian.

"We can't let it get away!" Gideon shouted.

The soldiers stormed the station and cleared it of Soviet occupants.

"Logan, get the door!. Merrick ordered.

Logan opened the door only to see one of the Tank cannon train cars firing its twin T-34 turrets.

"Look out!" Merrick shouted.

Logan fell backwards as the walls were ripped apart by the cannons.

"SHIT!"

Merrick ran past Logan and David almost did the same but turned back and helped his brother up.

"Logan, Get up!" He yelled.

"Everyone in the jeeps, now!" Ordered Rorke.

Logan and David ran up to one of the Soviet jeeps. David took the wheel while Logan manned the Dshk MG mounted on the back.

"Hold on!" David yelled as he gunned it.

Logan And David Followed the train in the Jeep.

"Pull up beside it!" Logan yelled.

Soviets started shooting at them.

"Light 'em up!"

Logan started shooting back at them.

"Coming up on the engine!" David Yelled.

A Soviet on top of the engine threw a grenade at them before being shot by David and falling onto the Jeep.

"I got it!" Logan shouted.

He Reached and grabbed the grenade and threw it away, but it exploded a second later causing David to lose control.

"Fuck! I can't STOP IIIIIIIIT!"

The Jeep swerved out of control and drove right in front the train.

"AHHHH! Jeep's coming apart!" Logan screamed.

"JUMP!" David yelled as he did so.

Logan jumped off the Jeep just in time as it caused the train to come up and off the rails taking it's entire load with it. However Logan had lost consciousness from the jump.

* * *

"Logan. Logan! LOGAN!"

"GAH! AH!" Logan gasped.

"Oh, thank god!" David exclaimed.

"David!"

"Holy shit! Did that just happen?!"

"Can't believe we made it."

"That's one for the books."

"Rorke might even get off our asses for five damn minutes."

(BANG!)

"LOOK OUT!" David Shouted as a surviving Soviet fired at them.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Soviet was blindsided as he was impaled by a Man with a Bayonet attached to an STG-44 assault rifle.

"Soviet scheisse." The man said. "Please if you will, Follow me, I will take you to your squad."

"I'm sorry, who the hell are you?!" David Asked

"I'm a Doctor, Now hurry!"

Logan and David Followed the man through the train wreck to where the rest of the squad was. Elsa Immediately ran into her husband's arms and Embraced him.

A woman came up to Logan and the man. "Viva La Resistance" She said in french.

"Für Freiheit." (For Freedom) the man replied in German.

Gideon Walked up to the trio.

"I believe these men belong to you." The man said.

"Ah, I see you've met Richtofen and Rousseau. He's with the Gegenwehr, German resistance, she's with the Maquis, French resistance."

"He killed a Commie that was gunning for us." Logan replied.

"I _Told_ you to try capturing them first." Gideon said, annoyed.

"And I told _you_ I'm not interested in such a trial." Richtofen replied.

Merrick ran up to them with Rorke behind him.

"I Thought we lost you boys. Look like you two did some damage."

"The train was supposed to be stopped, not destroyed." Rousseau said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that uh, Things didn't go exactly as planned, but on the bright side, we just alerted every Goddamned Soviet outpost in the whole area, so we gotta get moving come on."

"Not until we finish the mission! Isn't that right, Major?"

"What Mission?" Merrick asked.

"The mission to liberate Paris." Rousseau Replied.

* * *

 _Paris, French S.S.R. Three hours later_

"THE ENTIRE TRAIN'S STOCKPILE?!" Kravchenko's Angry Yell echoed through the Soviet Garrison.

"Forgive me Colonel, I am only the Messenger!" exclaimed a young Soviet Male.

"Sergent Reznov! In preparation of the event of a Capitalist attack I want every available Explosive Item attached to the tower!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Petrenko! Head to the armory and have the engineers prep Project: REX For an attack."

"B-but General Belinski said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE GENERAL SAID! JUST GET IT READY!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"The Allies can take this city but they will not take it without a good fight! URA!"

"URA!"

* * *

 **OK, so I'm definitely Disregarding time placement now with this "Project: REX" that was mentioned. (Those who guess what it is and what game it first appeared in gets a shoutout!) But Hey! As long as it gets this story done AND I don't go TOO Crazy, It should be fine, Right? Has anyone Seen the 2003 Justice league TV show episodes called "The Savage Time PT 1, 2 and 3?", Kinda like that, but not too advanced.**


	8. Intro Cutscene: Liberation

_Paris, French S.S.R._

 _August 27th, 1942_

" _ **It's been a week since we took out that train. Our platoon's in the middle of Paris working with the Resistance. Rousseau, Richtofen and Gideon have a plan to sabotage the occupation. And that mean's striking it at its heart.**_

* * *

Logan had his back against a wooden beam with David across from him.

"Using the documents we obtained from the train Rousseau and I will pose as Soviet officers to infiltrate the Garrison." Gideon explained.

"And Richtofen shall lead the Resistance fighters into battle once the explosives go off." Rousseau added.

"It would be my honour." Richtofen said.

"This way, Gentlemen." Rousseau said, putting her hand on Gideon's shoulder.

A metal door creaked open as Rousseau, Gideon, and the first platoon walked out onto the roof.

"The Garrison is run by Red Army Colonel Lev Kravchenko. When he couldn't find me, he came for my parents. Then my husband. And finally my son. Tonight everything we've lost, everything we've fought for, will mean something. Tonight we take back our city."

"The Garrison." Gideon said, pointing to a building in the distance which had red banners featuring a yellow hammer and sickle. "Our contact there will supply us with explosives. And when we blow the gates, that'll be your signal to approach."

"We're counting on you." Rousseau said

"All right, soldiers. Let's get ready." Merrick said.

Logan, David, Elsa and Keegan walked away to prepare.

"The Commies Aren't gonna give up easily." David said.

"Hey, if we can survive Rorke, we can survive anything."

Gideon placed his hand on Logan's shoulder to stop and talk to him.

"I fought alongside him at Kasserine. We should all be so brave."

Gideon walked off as Rousseau spoke next,

"It won't be long now mes amis. But first we must enter the bear cave. See you there."

As she disappeared back into the dark hallway, David asked one more question aloud.

"Why do I get the feeling that something worse than Soviet tanks are about to come into play?"

* * *

In the Soviet armory, Kravchenko watched from a catwalk as his men rushed to prepare their secret weapon; A giant Mechanical robot armed to the teeth with weapons. A female Soviet spy approached him.

"Colonel! I Have Intel that the Allies are preparing for an assault on the city!"

"Just as I predicted, is the Tower rigged to blow?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, once the capitalists undoubtedly seize the Garrison I will engage them head on with REX here. In the event I am defeated, tell the men there to blow the Tower."

"Y-yes Colonel!" And then she ran off to relay Kravchenko's orders.

Kravchenko looked back to the Mech and grinned evilly.


End file.
